


trading city for country

by Missyswife37



Category: Supernatural RPF, Walker (TV 2021)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Drug Dealing, M/M, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyswife37/pseuds/Missyswife37
Summary: Happy Birthday to my birthday twin cyncitymojohope you like it.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Cordell Walker (Walker TV 2021)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	trading city for country

Kyle Madigan sat in the opulent hallway of the primordial court house waiting to be called for his feeble testimony. His palms sweaty and his stomach, though empty, rolled and pitched. It was all he could do to keep the piece of toast and coffee he had chocked down this morning from coming back up. Kyle Jensen Ackles-Madigan had been orphaned at four years of age, raised by his mother’s alcoholic sister and her loser boyfriend. He had spent the next eleven years keeping a low profile, careful not to invoke the wrath of his aunt on a bender. Kyle had been clothed, fed and educated, but never loved. 

That is until, Vincent. 

Kyle had allowed himself to be swallowed up by the attention, like an affection-starved puppy. He’d promised Kyle all of the things he felt his life lacked and he stayed in Vincent’s cocoon for eight years. Now he was blowing it all to hell. 

He knew he was doing the right thing. The only thing he could do to right his wrong and start a new life. A life free of Vincent. 

When the federal agent had shown up at the café where Kyle worked one year ago and offered him a way out, he had barely hesitated. Even if it meant losing the only “family” he had ever known. 

“Mr. Madigan, they’re ready for you.” A Bailiff, in a stark white shirt with a blue sweater vest over it and tan pants, said as he held the massive oak door for him. Kyle rose on wobbly legs and walked into the court room. He was careful to keep his eyes forward. The prosecutor had warned him against looking at the defendant, for fear that Kyle would lose his nerve. He took a deep breath and continued forward to the rickety witness stand. 

He could feel the defendant’s eyes bore into the back of his head as he passed by. 

When he reached the stand, the same bailiff read him the oath. Still careful not to look at the defendant’s table where he knew the man sat staring hard at him. The prosecutor walked slowly toward him, offering Kyle a reassuring smile before launching into his line of well-rehearsed questions. 

“Mr. Madigan, can you please tell the court how you know the defendant, Mr. Corbo,” he began. 

For the next forty minutes Kyle was peppered with questions about his whirl-wind of a relationship with Vincent, his now ex-boyfriend, his knowledge of his drug dealing and any role Kyle had in Vincent’s illegal activities. 

He admitted to knowing that Vincent started selling cocaine at seventeen and moved onto heroine by twenty. How, at the ripe old age of twenty-five, he’d become the primary dealer in their small southern Massachusetts neighborhood and was poised to take over the heroine distribution from some really nasty bad guys. 

Kyle denied any involvement in the selling, packaging, or transporting the drugs but was forced to admit that he had done nothing to stop it from happening. He like the lifestyle, he liked the money, nice clothes, amazing restaurants, nice cars. In the end, however, he had grown wary of always looking over his shoulder, waiting for the police or worse to kick down his door. 

Kyle stared out of the window of the plane mentally getting acquainted with his new life. I am Jensen Ackles, I grew up in Massachusetts, I decided to trade city life for fresh country air.... he repeated to himself over and over again. After his testimony against Vincent, his life had become a new kind of whirlwind. Vincent had been sentenced to twenty-five years to life in prison, Kyle had been ushered to a safe house, given a new identity, and bundled onto a plane to Austin, Texas. 

As the plane descended, he felt his nerves start to buzz again. He was alone and even through all of the assurances the United States Marshal’s Service that he would be safe, he still woke in a cold sweat at night, sure he heard Vincent at his door. 

Kyle...Jensen...stepped off of the plane into the small airport and was met by Deputy Marshal Lindsey Morgan, a short Latina woman with a kind smile and alert eyes. She ushered Kyle to a waiting car and they began the drive toward his new home of Marble Falls, Texas, a small ranching town. 

“I’ll be your point of contact, if you should need anything,” Deputy Morgan was saying, as Kyle watched the dusty landscape pass by the windows. He was taken to a small apartment above a local bar which had been rented for him by the Marshal Service and was told the owner’s name was Geraldine "Geri" Broussard. 

Geraldine. You didn’t meet too many people in Mass named Geraldine. Kyle was beginning to feel like he was dropped onto another planet. He gathered his small duffle bag and walked into the bar to introduce himself and get the keys. Might as well find a job while he was at it. 

Kyle walked into the bar and stood just outside the door, letting his eyes adjust to the dim light inside. The place was relatively small with seats for six at the bar and a scattering of tables arranged around what appeared to be a small dance floor centered by a jukebox currently wailing some country song about lost love. Kyle approached the bar where a good-looking, confident woman in her early thirties was standing behind, stocking the beer coolers. 

“How can I help you?” she asked with an appreciating glance at the fine male specimen in front of her. 

Here we go, thought Kyle. “Yes. I’m Jensen. Jensen Ackles,” he said the name sounding foreign on his tongue. 

“Oh, right, my new tenant,” said Geri. “City boy, eh?” 

Jensen was taken aback at first but then realized his lack of southern accent and his current attire of slacks and sketchers gave him away. He added clothes shopping to the mental checklist. If he was going to try to blend in, he needed some cowboy boots STAT. 

He made small talk with his new landlord and was grateful she didn’t ask too many questions. She seemed to understand that he liked his privacy. 

“There’s not much up there,” Geri started. “a small table, a few chairs, a couch and a bed. No TV, but a radio, fridge and oven. Not very pretty or nothing but it’ll keep you warm and dry.” 

“That’s ok,” Kyle replied. “I don’t need much. Except maybe a job. You know anyone that’s hiring?” 

“Well actually, I’m looking for someone to replace my bartender, Rosie. He goes back to college in Tulsa in a few weeks. You ever done anything like that?” Geri asked. 

“I used to be a busboy in high school, but mostly I know how to make a mean ice coffee with extra whip cream.” he replied. 

“You won’t find much need for any that here, but we can work around all that,” Geri stated as she wiped down the thick cherry bar top.” You’re hired.” 

Kyle was, again, surprised. “Just like that?” he asked. 

“Well seeing as you’ll be livin’ upstairs, I suppose I’ll know where to find’ ya if’n you don’t show up one day,” Geri chuckled. 

“Very true. Well, thank you ma’am.” Kyle smiled “when should I start?” 

“What’s today, Sunday? How ‘bout you come in Friday? Take a few days to get yourself settled and acquainted with the town?” answered Geri as she glided the cloth to the edge of the bar top to let it plop into a small bucket on the counter beneath. “And Jensen...Ma'am makes me sound too respectable, call me Geri.” 

“Sounds great Geri.” his smile grew a bit “where’s the nearest grocery store?” 

“about five minutes' walk from here.” she replied. 

Jensen left her in peace to go about her own business. 

Cordell Walker strode into his office on Monday morning, the smell of the brewing coffee set his stomach rumbling. 

“Morning Micki,” he greeted his partner with a tip of his Stetson. 

“Morning, Walker.” she replied, getting up to fetch a fax that was coming in. 

“Anything I need to know about?” he asked as he poured himself a cup of the strong ooze that his office called coffee. 

“The mayor’s secretary just came by and dropped off new paperwork for you to look over,” Micki said as she followed him to their desks. 

“Great, can’t wait,” Walker growled. “You’d better keep the coffee coming if you expect me to stay awake reading this damn thing.” 

Walker folded his large frame into his chair, shuffling through the few messages on his desk before grabbing his mug and leaning back to prop his long legs up on his desk. He grabbed the budget report, along with the other paperwork, and began to leaf through it. He hated this part of the job. 

Originally from Dallas, Cordell had grown up on a ranch. His parents had struggled to make ends meet until one of the local oil companies had asked to drill a test site on their land. Cord remembered being nine years old, standing next to his Daddy, mimicking his stance, arms folded across his chest. 

He watched the big drill pierced the ground and thick rich black oil bubbled to the surface. It was the only time in Cordell’s life he’d seen his Daddy truly smile. 

Things looked up for their family after that, his father was able to purchase newer and better equipment, more horses and more cattle and the money never seemed to run out. Their happiness lasted only five short years until Cordell’s mama, Marie, fell ill and died. 

Cordell was fourteen. 

His father, unable to drag himself up from the despair of losing his wife, sold the ranch in Austin and moved Cordell to Marble falls. 

At seventeen Cordell altered his birth certificate and joined the army. He wanted out of the big empty house, wanted to see the world outside of Texas. 

He saw Afghanistan for two tours, at the end of it he was called home, his father was dying. 

By then, he had seen enough death he didn’t expect the site of his sickly father to bother him. They’d never been particularly close even before his mother passed, but when he came home and stepped in his father’s room, he felt his legs give from under him. 

His father had been a big man, as tall as Cordell’s six feet five inches, but heavier around the middle. Now though, Bonham Walker looked small and shriveled under his blankets and it was all Cordell could do not to stare slack jawed at the older man. Right then, Cordell decided not to reenlist at the end of his contract and came home to care for his father. 

Cordell took on the daily duties of the ranch with the help of the guys who had been working for his father for the past several years. He worked hard during the day and slept harder at night. He looked in on his father and called in every doctor and nurse that he could find. Bonham Walker died six months to the day of Cordell’s coming home. 

Cordell was twenty-five. 

After that, he worked even harder, his way of grieving the father he never really knew. 

He spent the next few years working the ranch and frequenting the local bar, ‘Hotspot’. After breaking up more than a few fights and settling s few too many drunken ex-boyfriends straight, he was asked to run for Sheriff. 

Just two months shy of his twenty-eighth birthday, Cordell Walker was elected Sheriff of Marble Falls, Texas. 

After the first year of running both the small police force and the large ranch, he decided to leave the day-to-day ranching to his best friend, Lee Webb. 

Cordell looked up from the budget report, rolled his shoulders as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to refocus on the words on the page that kept blurring on the page. With a heavy sigh, he tossed the report onto his desk and looked out his office window. From where he sat, he could see most of the main strip. 

The barber shop, where most of the local old men hung out to gossip about the goin’ on’s of the town. The small clothing boutique, where any nice young cowgirl can get a prom dress for a decent price, or a young buck can get an everyday pair of work boots. The hardware store, that provides more than just a hammer and nails. You own a ranch; Bud Clarkson is your man! And the Sunnyside Diner, were Gloria makes the best bacon cheeseburgers, all stretched out in a row in front of him. 

He watched the people of Marble Falls wander from place to place, never in any particular hurry, and realized that he was truly happy here. 

He was about to go see what his deputies were up to in the outer office, when a young man walked down the street caught his eye. 

Kyle took his two small bags up the back steps to his new, albeit small, apartment above the bar. 

Jensen, your name is Jensen now. He mentally scolded himself. He was going to have to stop thinking himself as Kyle if he was going to pull this new identity off. From now on he was going to start thinking as Jensen, acting as Jensen and being Jensen. 

He unlocked the door and stepped into the small space. 

Geri was right, there wasn’t much to it. 

The kitchenette had an island counter, the fridge had seen better days but at least it worked, the oven and toaster Geri had promised look useful. He peaked into the cupboard and found a small stack of dishes, a few cups and a frying pan. A look in the drawers under the cupboard offered a set of silverware, Against the opposite wall, under a window sat a small wooden table with two mismatched chairs. The rest of the room opened to a small living room with a dusty old couch and a rocking chair. 

He then walked down the short hall way where he found a small but clean bathroom and a bedroom. The bedroom had a bed and a dresser which was slightly dusty and the yellowed lace curtains on the windows could probably tell a million stories of this place. 

Home sweet home, sighed Jensen as he dropped the two bags with all his earthly possessions onto the bed. He sat down and surveyed his new home. It was a far cry from the luxury he had enjoyed the past few years but he felt calm, almost at peace here. The feeling was foreign to him and he didn’t quite know what to make of it. 

His life had been anything but peaceful from the moment his parents died. Jensen decided not to dwell on the past and set about making a list of things he would need for his new life. 

He walked the short distance into town, grateful that everything was so close at hand since he didn’t yet have a car. His first stop was the small clothing store, it was you every day run of the mill boutique. He found some jeans, a few t-shirts, a pair of sneakers and that pair of cowboy boots he had thought about when he had first walked into the bar. Next, he went to the used book store and found a few interesting looking volumes to purchase. He figured he’d need something to occupy his mind until he could afford a small tv. From the book store, Jensen walked a short block to the grocery store, buying a few staples he’d need in the kitchen plus some basic cleaning supplies, all paid for with the credit card the federal agent had given him. 

With his arms laden with all his purchases, Jensen began the short walk back to the apartment. 

“Can I help you with some o’ that?” a voice drawled from behind him. 

Jensen turned to see a tall, very handsome man standing behind him with a friendly smile on his face and his hands on his hips. He looked him over quickly and his heart settled down some as his eyes caught the silver star clipped to his belt. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. I just noticed you with all these bags and thought I might be able to assist you.” he said, tipping the brim of his hat toward Jensen. “Sherriff Cordell Walker.” 

“Jensen Ackles,” he replied. “Thanks for the offer, but really, I’ve got it.” 

“You’re new in town? Living over Geri’s” 

Jensen panicked slightly. How did he know about him already? He’d only been in town for six hours. 

Cordell saw the hesitation in his eyes, how he looked everywhere but at him. Cordell quickly realized he had spooked this mysterious stranger. He flashed one of his dimpled smiles and tried again. 

“Sorry, small town. News gets around fast in these parts. Besides, being sheriff, I like to know who I'm lookin’ after” 

Jensen felt his muscles loosen and let out a sigh. “Oh, well, yes. Yes, I’m living above Geri’s. Just got into town today.” he answered as he shifted the bags. 

“Well, welcome to Marble Falls,” Cordell said, sweeping a long arm out behind him. “I’m sure you’ll love it here.” 

“Thank you,” Jensen said honestly. “It seems like a lovely place from what Ive seen so far and the people are very friendly.” 

“Are you sure I can’t help with those?” asked Cordell as he watched the young man shift the bags once more. 

“No, thank you Sheriff, I do have it, really.” Jensen was suddenly eager to be on his way, for some reason not wanting this man to be in his home. He felt a strange pull towards him and it set off warning bells in his head. He quickly thanked him again and headed back to the apartment, feeling Cordell’s eyes on him as he hurried away. 

Cordell finished his stroll of the town with a stop in at the Sunnyside Diner for a slice of Gloria’s famous apple pie. 

“Hey there Cordell.” Gloria greeted him warmly. 

“Gloria,” he acknowledged. “What’s the word on the streets?” he asked with a smile, knowing Gloria was a big gossip girl along with his brother Liam. If there was anything worth knowing in this town, one of them would know it. 

“Oh, not much,” Gloria said sweetly. “Saw you chattin’ up the new boy in town a little while ago,” she smiled, batting her eyelashes innocently. 

Thankfully a few of the bank tellers walked in and took seats at the counter so Gloria couldn’t grill him any further. She was a sweet woman in her sixties with two grown boys of her own. She was a proud of her match-making skills as she was of her apple pie. She considered Cordell her only failure. She tried over the years to fix him up with one girl or the other, until he came out as gay, then she tried to find the “perfect” man for him, but for whatever reason, Cordell was never interested much in settling down. He wasn’t much of a playboy either, but none of these guys or girls seemed to hold an interest for long. Truth was, if Cordell looked deep enough, he’d have to admit that he was afraid. Afraid to love, that it would destroy him by loss, like his mother’s death had done to his father. Fortunately, he usually kept himself too busy to look that deep. 

He finished his pie and dropped a few bills on the table. He waved to Gloria as he headed out the door and made the short walk back to his office. He went to his desk and fired up his computer, pulling up the search engine and typing in a name; Jensen Ackles. He hadn’t been able to get him out of his head since he met him. He had immediately felt the need to protect him. But from what? Maybe it was time to find out. 

Jensen woke in a cold sweat and sat bolt upright in bed. He slowed his breathing and strained to listen for any sounds of someone in the tiny apartment. Hearing nothing, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and tiptoed down the short hallway to the living room. Everything was as he left it, door locked and deadbolted, kitchen chair shoved up under the handle. He looked at the old clock hanging on the wall and noticed it was only five in the morning. He decided to make some toast and made a mental note to purchase a coffee maker. Jensen had woken nearly every night for a week since he came to Marble Falls, sure that someone was there after him. Not someone, Vincent. He knew that he was being ridiculous, that Vincent was behind bars seven hundred miles away with zero idea where he was. Still, when Jensen closed his eyes and drifted off his subconscious took over and tortured him with vivid dreams of Vincent’s revenge. Jensen shook off the chill and took a bite of his toast. 

Yesterday, he had started his job downstairs in the bar, it had gone well. His waiter skills had come back rather quickly and since most everyone in town drank beer, whiskey, or scotch, the bartending portion was rather easy. Geri liked him and made his position permanent; he could work as many hours as he liked. He was scheduled to work again tonight. 

In the week since he’d been in town, Jensen had wandered the streets, acquainting himself with the shops. He would stop by the Sunnyside Diner for lunch and walk through the antique shop that stood just next to it. He knew he was the object of much curiosity and sometimes wished that the Marshal’s Service had placed him in a bigger city where it was easier to get lost. He mostly kept to himself but made polite conversation when addressed. If this was where he was going to spend God-knows how long here, he might as well make the most of it. Jensen had met a cashier at the grocery store they called Crazy Chad, with wild blue hair and black lipstick and struck up a sort of friendship with the slightly older man. Jensen was starting to settle in to his life here. 

He’d seen the sheriff a few times around town but tried to avoid him when possible. There was something about him that set Jensen’s nerves buzzing when he was around the man. So, when Jensen saw him coming, he tended to turn the other way. He was not ready to admit to himself or anyone else what it was that Cordell Walker made him feel. 

Cordell’s week was winding down. Thankfully it had been a slow one, just the usual drunk and disorderly and a handful of neighbor disputes over who’s dog was crapping on who’s lawn. One of his deputies, Tom, poked his head in. 

“We’re all heading to Geri’s for a few drinks after the shift if you want to join.” he offered. 

“Yeah, you guys go on ahead, I have a few more things to finish up and I’ll meet you.” Cordell answered from behind his computer. 

Cordell looked down at the folder on his desk and leafed through it some more, as though he hadn’t done it a hundred times in the last few days. The folder contained everything there was to know about Jensen Ackles, which wasn’t much. Some people might think him as obsessed. That’s why those people didn’t have any clue that he’d been looking into the young man. 

According to his search, Jensen was nearly twenty-five, originally from Oregon (although his accent suggested northern east coast) and had no living family. Other than that, a list of a few past employers and a high school diploma, there wasn’t much else. Most people in town had already formed their own opinions of the quiet newcomer: his brother Liam’s being the most entertaining to him. 

According to Liam, Jensen was an assassin and a spy, probably Russian. Liam needed to stop reading so many spy novels. 

Cordell wasn’t sure what to think. Maybe it was just as simple as Jensen had suggested one day to Chad, which he overheard. He’d had enough of the city and wanted some small-town fresh air. Cordell had his suspicion there was more to it. Like an abusive boyfriend or husband, that thought made Cordell’s gut clench involuntarily and he was left to wonder why he reacted so strongly to this man he barely knew. 

He heard his deputies leave and the guys that would field the overnight calls wandered in. Cordell stood from his chair and stretched his long legs, grabbed his Stetson to plunk it onto his head before heading out the door. Maybe he would get drunk tonight. Maybe that would wash the mystery of Jensen Ackles out of his head for a while. 

Jensen looked up from the glass-washing station as he heard more than saw the door open. Four sheriff deputies still in uniform wandered in and took a corner table near the back, glancing curiously at him as they passed by. He wiped his hands dry on his jeans before he walked over to the table to get their order. 

“Good evening, gentlemen.” he said as he placed napkins in front of them. 

“I would hardly call us gentlemen, darling.” said a deep voice behind him. 

Startled, Jensen spun around and nearly smacked into the wall of chest that belonged to sheriff Walker. He stumbled backward; Cordell grabbed him by the elbow to steady the poor boy on his feet. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” he drawled, taking him in with stormy hazel eyes. 

“oh, umm, that’s ok,” Jensen stammered as he got his baring's, recovering his wits enough to realize he was still lightly holding his elbow. “what can I get ya?” as he tried to turn back to the table as the sheriff took his seat. 

Jensen took their orders and scrambled back behind the bar to calm his nerves enough to get their drinks. As he poured their drinks, he observed the five men at the table in the near-empty bar. They seemed to genuinely like one another as they laughed and slapped each other on the back. They were all of varying builds and heights, mostly in fine physical shape, but none of them compared to their boss. Cordell Walker was tall, about six feet five, he guessed. No taller than his own six foot, but he had wide shoulders, a narrow waist and a backside that filled out his wranglers rather impressively. Under his trademark Stetson his hazelnut brown hair just brushed the collar of his shirt: a shirt that held onto that massive chest for dear life. 

Chad was sitting at the bar watching Jensen with a twinkle in his mischievous grey eyes and cleared his throat. “Careful honey, you’re about to drool on your shoes,” with a wink and a crooked grin. 

Jensen felt his cheeks turn a shade pink, realizing he’d been caught staring and lowered his eyes to the floor. 

“Hey, nothing wrong with admirin’ a mighty nice view there darlin’” Chad said. “Just appreciatin’ what the good lord put in front of ya. But that one there, he’s a mystery,” he said pointing the lengthy ash of his cigarette Cordell’s way. “No man or woman for that matter, no children, lives all alone on that big ole ranch his daddy left ‘im,” he tsked “A mystery Fo' sure,” he said as he finished his drink. 

Jensen arranged the beers on the tray and carried them over to the table, he put the drinks down in front of them, trying not to fidget as he felt Cordell’s gaze rest on him. He straightened and tried to avoid the sheriff's eyes. Although he wore a plain black t-shirt and jeans, under the other man’s gaze Jensen felt completely exposed and it unnerved him. He smiled absently at the group of men and hurried back to the bar, keeping himself busy doing odds and ends to try not to think about the way his big hand had curled around his elbow. 

Damnit this man made him sweat. 

Cordell sat back in his chair, only half listening to his deputies’ conversation. He raised his beer to his lips and looked over the rim of the glass to where Jensen stood trying his best to fade into the background behind the bar. He was stand-offish. Nice enough but you got the sense he didn’t really want to be noticed. 

Good luck with that, he thought to himself. He had noticed Jensen Ackles about five minutes after he’d arrived in his town. 

As the Sherriff, he made it his business to know who is living under his protection. He’d been sitting in his office going over a budget report when he first noticed him walking down the street. He was six foot, with sandy blond hair and amazing green eyes which he usually kept downcast. He had a nice figure and those biceps; oh, those were to drool over. He had the look of a cat on a hot tin roof, always ready to run at the first sign of trouble. 

Cordell watched him make polite small talk with the few customers at the bar and saw him blush at a comment from Crazy Chad. He’d noticed the way his eyes flickered briefly in his direction before returning to the floor, where he looked most of the time. Cordell thought back to how he had jumped when he’d come up behind him, how he had stiffened at his touch when he grabbed his elbow to steady him. The more Cordell observed, the more interested he became. Why did a city boy come alone to Texas? Was he running from something? Someone? Again, the thought of that sucked the wind right out of him. This boy was going to bring a world of trouble down on him, he could feel it. He knew at that moment, watching over the rim of his glass, that there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

He decided to wait until the end of his shift and see if he could talk to him again. His deputies called it a night and Cordell waved them off, stood up and walked to the bar where he sat down and ordered a whiskey. 

“So, how ya likin it here so far?’ he asked 

Jensen walked over, placing his drink in front of him. “It’s nice,” he said, “I’m finding my way around.” 

He had a nice smile, Cordell noticed. 

They made small talk in between Jensen looking after the few other customers and noticed that he seemed to finally relax a bit talking to him. Once or twice, he even laughed, a musical sound that he wanted to hear over and over again. 

When his shift ended, Cordell offered to stay and wait while he closed up and make sure he made it upstairs safely. He could sense that he wanted to say no, that he almost did say no, but in the end he acquiesced. 

Jensen finished his closing duties and locked up the bar before heading around the side of the building to the stairway that led to his apartment. 

“I’ll have a talk with Geri about putting a light up on this side,” Cordell said “You shouldn’t be walking up here in the dark.” 

“You mean to tell me your town isn’t a haven of safety?” Jensen asked him and it took him a moment to realize he was teasing him. 

“Hey, I can keep the criminal element at bay but that won’t stop you from tripping on these damn stairs and breaking your neck, is all I'm saying.” 

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m not a klutz,” he said as they reached the landing at the top of the stairs. Jensen put his key in the lock and turned but the door seemed to stick. He put his shoulder to it and gave it a shove. 

The door gave way and he fell forward into the dark apartment. Cordell reached out quickly and wrapped his arm around his waist, hauling him up against him to steady him. Gaining his footing, Jensen turned in is arms, finding himself for a second time tonight plastered against Cordell’s chest. He could smell his aftershave, sweet and masculine. Jensen’s hand instinctively went up to rest against his heart, felt the beat pulse just as fast as his own. They stood like this for only but a moment, eyes locked, breath held, until Cordell’s cell phone rang and broke the spell. Jensen blinked quickly and stepped from his grasp and into his apartment. 

“Thank you for walking me home, sheriff,” he said before he closed the door. 

Jensen slumped against the door, trying to steady his pulse. His palms were sweaty and his breathing a bit raged. 

Good Lord, get a hold of yourself, he thought. He locked his door and walked to the bedroom, along the way he stopped in the bathroom to turn on the shower. He quickly shed his clothes and returned to the bathroom where the steam was gathering around the edges of the mirror. He climbed under the hot spray, letting the water wash away the tension from his body. His body remembered the way he was pressed against Cordell’s broad chest just moments ago. His dick got hard just thinking about it. It had been a while since he’d been with a man. It had been months since he had seen Vincent before the trail, the Fed’s kept Jensen under lock and key, so he couldn’t change his mind. 

He wondered what Cordell would feel like over him, under him, inside of him. A moan escaped his lips as he felt a flood of warmth pool in his belly right before he came. 

Jensen finished his shower and got out to towel himself off. He brushed his teeth and dressed for bed. He went to the living room to turn off the lights and noticed a scrap of paper on the floor near the door. 

He bent down to pick it up. 

Dinner tomorrow? 7pm 

Pick you up 

-Cordell. 

Jensen’s pulse jumped again at the note and he immediately began to think of excuses he could give, reasons of why he couldn’t or shouldn’t go. It was hard for him to trust another person, and honestly, he didn’t feel very trustworthy himself. 

The only man who’d ever loved him would be sitting in a jail cell for the next twenty-five years because of him. Logically, he knew that he’d done the right thing. That even though Vincent had been good to him, he wasn’t a good person. He had robbed and ruined lives and he deserved what he had gotten but his role in the whole thing still left a bad taste in Jensen’s mouth. 

No, tomorrow he would call Cordell and politely decline his offer. He wasn’t ready. Not for dinner, not for romance, and certainly not for whatever his imagination could come up with might happen after. 

Cordell laid awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about Jensen. He had enjoyed talking with him, enjoyed making him laugh. He hoped that their conversation would take away some of the mystery and he could just let it go but, he was even more confused. 

Jensen was a walking contradiction. He seemed self-conscious and demure but, the way his body molded against his in the doorway of his apartment belied sexuality that simmered just beneath the surface. When their eyes met for that brief moment, he had been surprised to see the need that matched his own and his lips had parted ever so slightly as if waiting for...what? 

Cordell imagined what his lips would taste like if he had kissed him, imagined his hands tangled in his hair and the feel of is body pressed against his. The phone call that had interrupted them had probably been a blessing in disguise. Cordell guarded his heart very closely and there were warning signs buzzing around his head as far as Jensen was concerned. 

Yet he was compelled to jot down that note, inviting him to dinner and slip it under his door. 

What if he said yes? he thought, his heart beat a little faster. 

What if he said no? he thought with a hint of panic. He was a combat vet, business owner, and Sherriff of the town, he was practically scared stupid of dinner with a gorgeous man. He truly needed to get his shit together. 

He realized that sleep would not come easy for him, he sat up and swung his legs out of bed. 

Throwing on a pair of jeans, and his boots, Cordell stepped out into the cool night air. He walked the short path from the main house to the barn to check on the horses. They all stood in their stalls, some quietly chewing hay, others asleep. He walked to the very last stall where his horse, a black beauty named Akiyoshi, stood and stroked his inky dark mane. Akiyoshi stood approximately seventeens hands tall and had a thickly muscled chest. Cordell led him out of his stall to the tack area and saddled him for a quick ride in the indoor area that was attacked to the stables. He mooted and took Akiyoshi for several turns, starting at a slow canter, then urged him into a full gallop until Cordell felt his thoughts break away and focused only on the feeling of flying that he always got when riding is horse. He took Akiyoshi back down to a walk and led him back to the tack area, took off the saddle, brushed him down and watered him. He then secured the horse back in the stall and headed back to the house, fell into his bed and into a deep sleep. 

The next day 

Jensen was set about searching for a few odds and ends to make the apartment a bit homier. He stopped into the antique shop and bought a vase and a painting of a sunset over the plains to put up over his couch. Next, he stopped at Frost’s Florist to pick out a pretty bunch to put in the vase and give the monotone living room some color. As he walked out of the store, he noticed Cordell walking toward him, hands in his pockets. Jensen found himself thinking the man looked like a nervous high schooler about to ask him to the prom. 

“Morning, Jensen.” Cordell said with his trademark tip of the hat. 

“Good morning,” he replied. 

“Did you get my note?” asked Cordell. 

“I did,” Jensen replied. He had stayed up half the damn night trying to think of all the reasons he should tear it up and pretend he hadn’t seen it but, in the end, he hadn’t been able to come up with anything. “I’d love to have dinner with you, Cordell.” he heard himself say. 

A slow dimpled smile spread across Cordell’s handsome face and his shoulders visibly relaxed. “Great, I’ll pick you up at seven?” as he gave a quick wave before he headed off to the police station. 

Jensen spent the rest of the afternoon arranging his new purchases in the apartment. He had tried on several articles of clothing until he settled on a yellow button-down shirt with white jeans. He showered and brushed his hair, 

Though fair-complected, he had a natural rosiness to his cheeks, as well as the damn freckles that speckled his nose. He slid on his soft brown cowboy boots before stepping back to appraise his look in the mirror as a knock sounded at his door. 

Jensen opened the door to Cordell on the landing. He wore dark, snug-fitting jeans that left little to the imagine and a dark blue button-down shirt that set off the grey in his eyes. 

He gave Jensen a once over and softly whistled his approval. 

Jensen blushed and chuckled at his reaction, nervously fiddling with a button of his shirt. 

“You look quite nice, yourself.” he stated, as he took Cordell’s arm and stepped out onto the landing, he locked the door behind him. 

Cordell watched as Jensen got into his pickup truck, those Bow legs making the feet look like an Olympic sport. They drove a few miles into another town to a small Italian restaurant with an outdoor patio. 

Cordell was a perfect gentleman, opening doors and pulling out chairs, Jensen felt surprisingly at ease in his presence. He ordered then a bottle of red wine and settled back in his chair. The dinner itself was delicious and the music drifted out onto the patio where they sat. 

A slow number began and Cordell asked Jensen to dance. He placed a large hand on the small of his back and pulled Jensen against him. He settled one hand on his shoulder and laced fingers of the other through Cordell’s. They swayed in time to the music, Jensen was surprised at how light on his feet a guy like Cordell’s size could be. He twirled Jensen around in a circle, Jensen threw his head back and laughed in delight. Cordell’s head felt light and he knew it wasn’t from the wine. As the song ended, Cordell pulled Jensen back to rest against him, he then leaned down and pressed his lips softly to Jensen's. 

The kiss was tentative at first, like he was seeking permission, but as Jensen relaxed his body against him, he took full possession of his mouth. Cordell deepened the kiss, teasing Jensen’s tongue with his, gently nipping at his bottom lip. Jensen stood on his tippy toes and turned his head slightly, giving more access. He felt the heat from Cordell’s mouth travel from his lips to the tips of his toes and his head began to swim. Jensen’s pulse pounded his ears as he returned the kiss in kind and his fingers curled into the front of Cordell’s shirt. 

Cordell broke the kiss and led Jensen from the dance floor. He dropped a hundred-dollar bill on the table and strode to the parking lot with him in tow. Jensen pushed him up against the pickup and kissed him again before they got in. They made the fifteen-minute drive back to Jensen’s apartment in silence, both afraid that if they spoke the spell would be broken. Cordell still had enough sense to park his truck around the back of the bar where it wasn’t visible from the street. If what he had on his mind was about to happen, he didn’t want the two of them to be the headline news at breakfast the next morning. He followed Jensen upstairs, barely able to keep his hands to himself. 

Once they were inside, Cordell spun Jensen around and pressed him back against the door. He bowed his head and kissed him again, this time his tongue more demanding than before. He gently sucked at Jensen’s bottom lip and ground his hips against him. A low moan bubbled up from within Jensen as he felt Cordell’s erection press against him and in one quick move, he was off his feet, being carried into his small bedroom. 

Cordell set him on the floor and unbuttoned the first three buttons and pulled the shirt over his head, letting the light fabric fall to the floor. With a flick of his wrist, he undid the jeans and pushed them down with ease before lowering him onto the bed, lying beside him. Cordell kissed him softly as his large hand traced its way down Jensen’s chest to roll a hard nipple between his thumb and forefinger before dropping his head to lightly lick and tease the nipple, slowly sucking until Jensen wanted to scream. Sensing his need for him, Cordell slid his hand further, over his ribs and belly, under the waist band of his boxer briefs. He paused only slightly as he felt the heat radiating from his center before slowly stroking him deep until he began to buck his hips under his hand. 

“Please Cord,” he whimpered. “Please, I need...” 

“Shhh, not yet” he replied, withdrawing his hand. He slid down to the floor onto his knees while he pulled him to the edge of the bed as he pulled off his boxers. He applied firm pressure along his tender member with his tongue, up and then down, up again before teasing and sucking the tip while sliding first one, then two fingers into him, stroking him deeply, at the same time until he began to buck under his ministrations. 

Jensen threw his head back and drove his hands into Cordell’s hair, trying to pull him up and over him but also not wanting him to stop. His tongue and mouth felt so damn good. He rolled his hips upward and moaned loudly, calling his name over and over again, sensed his climax was close. Not wanting to end this too quickly but unable to control the building pressure in his body any longer, he stood, shed his clothes and thrust himself, hard and thick into him. 

“Oh, good God, Jensen, you feel so good.” Cordell swore. 

“More Cordell, I want more of you.” Jensen begged. 

Obliging, Cordell drove himself deeper inside of him, burying himself to the hilt. His long slow strokes became quicker and harder, thrusting deeper and deeper until they both finally broke, Jensen’s body squeezing him tight inside of him. Jensen’s vision went momentarily black as he came and Cordell collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. 

They spent the next few hours in a tangle of sheets and limbs as they made love again, slowly exploring one another’s bodies, finally falling asleep in each other’s arms. 

Over the next month Jensen and Cordell saw one another almost daily. In public they kept contact to a minimum, but in private, they could barely keep their hands off each other, like two star-crossed high school lovers. During this time, Jensen settled further into his life in Texas. He grew to love the sunrises over fields that stretched for miles and was at least acquainted with almost everyone in town. He had made a few friends, liked his job, and added further touches to is apartment, making it truly a home. 

He was, for the first time in his life, happy. 

Cordell had taken him to his home, a huge sprawling ranch house on four hundred acres of land, complete with barn, stables, and pastures as far as the eye could see, as well as various outbuildings scattered over the land. The house itself was massive. It was just under five thousand square feet stretch out on one floor. The kitchen had stone flooring, marble counter tops and state of the art appliances as well as a stone apron sink. Jensen loved to cook for Cordell in his kitchen and loved even more, his enjoyment of the food he made. 

One night after dinner, as they sat on the couch in front of the large stone fireplace in Cordell’s great room, Jensen admitted to himself that he was in love with this man. 

“Penny for your thoughts,” he asked as he looked at Jensen curiously. 

Realizing that he had been smiling, Jensen started to chuckle. He snuggled closer to him and drew in a deep breath, filling his nose with Cordell’s manly sent. 

“Come on spill,” Cordell said as he tipped Jensen’s head toward him with a finger under his chin. 

Jensen looked up at him through his lashes and said quietly, “I love you Cord.” 

Cordell stared down at him for a moment, the dimples slowly making an appearance as he beaned a smile at him. “I love you, too, Jensen.” he answered. 

Later that night, they pulled up to the bar, Jensen noticed that the light was on in his apartment. 

“Hmm, that’s odd,” he said. “I don’t remember leaving a light on.” 

Cordell quickly exited the truck, telling Jensen to lock the doors behind him while he went to have a look. He watched as Cordell climbed the stairs, his hand on the gun at his hip. Feeling rather silly, he was sure he had just forgotten to turn off the light in his haste to get to Cordell. He had walked to the police station and waited for him to finish up for the night and they took his pickup to the ranch, so he had been preoccupied. 

Cordell came back to the truck and opened the door for Jensen. “The door was locked and it doesn’t seem like anything is out of place,” he said. 

“I told you, I probably just forgot.” Jensen replied. 

Cordell walked him upstairs and waited for him to do a-walk through of the apartment to make sure all was in order before kissing him goodnight and waited for him to lock the door behind him. Jensen washed his face and changed into his favorite Pj pants before he climbed into bed. 

As he fell asleep, he didn’t notice the gentle night breeze lifted the curtains from the opened window. 

Cordell drove home after he dropped Jensen off at his apartment, he felt a nagging feeling in the of his stomach. Even though Jensen had been sure that he had just forgotten to turn off the light and nothing appeared out of place, Cordell just felt something was off. Call it his police/ military training or just his gut instinct, but his hackles were up. He made a mental note to talk to Geri tomorrow about installing a camera on the outside of the bar near the stairway and maybe change the locks on the apartment door. 

***** 

The next morning, Cordell went into the office and called Geri. After getting her to agree to the camera and new locks, Cordell felt slightly more at ease and was able to settle into his day. He checked in with his deputies and personally responded to some complaint calls and tried to read through an amended budget report. He had stopped by Frost’s to pick up the flowers he ordered earlier that day, also swung by the grocery store for supplies for the evening. Tonight, he would cook for Jensen; steak, twice baked potatoes and salad. 

As the day wound down, he stopped at the bar to pick up Jensen who was just ending his afternoon shift. 

Jensen opened a bottle of white wine as Cordell manned the grill on the large terrace, the smell of the seasoned meat made his mouth water. They ate dinner and finished off the wine as the fading light of the last day of summer blanketed the ranch in rich golds, blues, and reds. 

Cordell lifted Jensen up to sit on the fresh clean counter top. He placed a hand on each side of him as he rested his forehead against his. Jensen reached up and brushed a lock of chestnut brown hair from Cordell’s forehead. Closing their eyes together they both sighed deeply. 

Jensen shifted forward on the counter, wrapped his bowed legs around Cordell’s waist as he ran his hands up his arms and over his strong shoulders, feeling each muscle. He cupped his face in his hands so he could kiss him deeply. Cordell’s body responded immediately, his need for Jensen bubbling up inside of him. He cupped his buttocks and lifted him off the counter, carrying him to his bedroom, Jensen’s legs still locked around his waist. 

Once in his room, Cordell set him on his feet and reached to pull his shirt off over his head. Jensen playfully slapped at his hand, planted his palms against his chest and pushed him back a step. Jensen unbuttoned Cordell’s shirt, discarded it on the floor before he reached for his belt. He undid the jeans, pulled them off along with his boxers, then pushed him down onto the bed. Cordell reached for him, but he had stepped back, just out of arms reach to slowly undress himself in front of him. He swayed his hips as he moved, he noticed that Cordell’s eyes became dark with hunger. 

Once he was naked, he took a step toward him and dropped to his knees in front of him, taking him into his mouth. Cordell’s sharp intake of air spurred him on as he licked up and down the length of him before drawing him into his mouth, sucking deeply. Cordell’s hands tangled in his hair, it was all he could do not to come right then and there. He groaned and pulled him up and onto his lap, crushed their lips together into a passion filled kiss. 

Jensen shifted slightly to slide himself over his throbbing erection, feeling it join his aching need. Cordell was surprised that he was prepped and ready. He grabbed his hips with hands and held him still, afraid that if Jensen moved, he would explode. Once he felt the pounding need of his pulse slightly ebb, he guided his hips into a slow rhythm. 

Feeling Jensen’s muscles begin to tighten around him, Cordell lifted him off his lap to prolong their ecstasy. He laid him on his stomach and stretched out over him as he kissed his shoulders, neck and back. He came up onto his knees, pulling him up on all fours, where he opened up fully to him. He slid himself into the softness of him as he thrust forward while simultaneously pulling Jensen’s hips back toward his body. He varied the speed of his strokes from quick to slow, when Jensen tightened around him, he didn’t stop, drove himself into Jensen until they both reached a fevered climax. 

Later that night as Cordell starred up at the ceiling with Jensen asleep on his chest, he realized that he had never been this happy in his life.


End file.
